Betrayal
by Sharlene
Summary: Betrayal comes in many forms. Betrayal (or backstabbing) is the breaking or violation of a presumptive trust, or confidence that produces moral and psychological conflict within a relationship amongst individuals, violation of a perceived trust by a person or persons with whom a person relies upon for some aspect of his or her life. NO Cheating!
1. Chapter 1

The fogginess around my brain finally lifts as consciousness begins to seep through. The sound of a machine beeping close to my ears and muted voices – no just one voice - Christian. I can feel him holding my hand and squeezing my fingers as he repeats what sound like a plea or prayer.

_Please wake up Ana, I'm so sorry baby_

Why is he apologising to me? I try searching my brain for any clues; it's there but just out of my reach. _Frustrating!_ Suddenly it hits me like a wrecking ball. Jack Hyde, Mia was kidnapped. All the events unfolding, leading up to the gun shot!

A soft gasp escapes my mouth – _I shot Jack!_ It's like a movie re-playing in my mind.

Elizabeth was there too. Jack, standing over my curled up body after the kick to my ribs.

_My Little Blip… Oh no!_

Christian is holding my cheek with one hand and still holding on to my hand with other. His lips are moving, but I cannot understand what he's saying. I force my hand out of the death grip Christian has on it as I try to somehow feel my Little Blip.

When my efforts don't yield the desires results, I stop struggling and focus on what Christian is saying…

"Anastasia, stop fighting and calm down" Christian snaps at me.

I am momentarily dumbfounded, my body rigid as his demand registers. Christian sighs in what looks like relief and his grip on me loosens marginally.

I take in my surroundings. I'm in a hospital room, with an IV attached to my fore-arm and a damn beeping noise that strangely matches my pounding heart - Noisy damn machine! How are sick people supposed to get any rest with this racket going on?

"My Little Blip" I whisper, my throat feels scratchy, I clear it and attempt to try again, but before the sound can pass my lips, Christian is speaking again

"Are you in pain? I'll get the nurse"

He's up and out of the room before I stop him. I sigh; he does like to overreact at time. I look around the room, taking in all the flowers and balloons – How long have I been here? Christian comes back into the room followed by Grace and grey-haired nurse.

Grace beams as enters, "Ana dear, I'm so glad you're awake. This is Nurse Nora; she'll take excellent care of you. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Are you pain?"

She fires off question after question barely giving me a chance to answer. I can see now where Mia gets her high-spirited nature from.

_Mia!_

I must have said that out loud as Grace suddenly stops and casts a quick glance at Christian before offering me a small smile.

"Mia is just fine dear – thanks to you. She's at home resting"

I nod as relief fill my being. Then it was worth it going up against Jack. Christian on the other hand looks livid. He's hands are balled into fists. Grace cast another glance at Christian and sighs softly. She rubs his arms reassuringly, silently communication to him.

Christian nods as his shoulders sag. Meanwhile nurse Nora who has busy checking the machines, turns her attention to me.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asks softly

"Thirsty" I croak. Clearing my throat, I try again. "Can I get some water please?" I request

Before either of us registers the movement, Christian is standing at the opposite side of my bed a glass of water in hand with a straw in it. Nurse Nora scowls at him, but he pays her no mind, his eyes on me as he brings the straw closer to my lips.

"Take small sips Mrs Grey" Nurse Nora cautions.

"Yes ma'am, "I mutter and take my first sip.

It's cool and such a welcome relief for my parched throat. Grace excuses herself saying she promised to call everyone as soon as I woke. Once my thirst is sated I try again

"Is my baby okay?" I softly ask Nurse Nora, who has been busy writing in my chart

She looks up sharply and for one brief moment a look of utter sadness creases her face before she schools her features into a somewhat professional expression.

"Dr Bartley will be in shortly to go over all the details, Mrs Grey, but please try to get some rest until then" she softly replies without meeting my eyes.

My scalp prickles and I just know this cannot be good. I turn my attention to Christian who has been unusually silent, he has a sullen expression on face and he too won't look in my direction.

"Christian, is my baby okay?" I address him directly

He turns to glance at me and immediately I can tell he's not going to surrender any more information than Nurse Nora has.

"Christian" I snap

"Just do as you're told for once Anastasia" he hisses at me.

Now I'm angry! What the fuck is going on here. I have a right to know dammit!

"The hell I will! I want to know now if my baby is okay dammit" I shout rather loudly.

Nurse Nora, who snaps out of her daze, pulls a syringe out of her pocket and slowly injects it into my IV smiling sadly at me. Grace barrels into the room, probably to see what the shouting was about.

"What's going on Christian?"

"Anastasia is just a bit stressed; she wants to know about the baby, I don't know …."

The rest of the conversation fades as darkness consumes me…

The rest of my hospital stay felt like much the same blur of sedation.

I was told about the miscarriage of my Little Blip – I'm still not sure what my reaction to that was. I vaguely remember my mum and Ray, Kate, Elliot and Ethan visiting me, under threat of my life though, I couldn't remember what was said or done during those visits.

We have been home from the hospital for three weeks now and Christian had barred me from going to work until he deems me healed. In the meantime though, he comes and goes as he pleases. I don't think we have seen each other for more than a few minutes at breakfast each morning, but then he's always so in a hurry to get to work.

Tonight though, Mr Grey is in for a surprise, I have decided to stay up and wait for my husband. It's high time we talked about the giant elephant in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It's after eleven when the elevator pings announcing the arrival of Christian. He walks into the great room and halts his progress toward the kitchen when he sees me sitting there. Irritation flashes across his feature briefly before he composes his face to the emotionless mask I have grown accustomed to.

"Anastasia, what are you doing up so late?"

"I'm waiting for you. I think it's time we talked Christian"

Christian sighs as his shoulders slump, "What's so important, that it can't wait until morning?"

He's joking surely. He notices the incredulous look on my face, as I open my mouth to make a smart-ass comment. I roll my eyes and he narrows his and for a split second I'm transported back to happier times and I want to laugh at this ridiculous situation we're currently find ourselves in.

"We'll talk in the morning; I'm too exhausted to deal with this now. Go to bed I'll be in shortly"

With that said, he strides out of the room and straight into his study where he closes the door, I move to follow, but as I approach the door to the study I hear the distinct sound of the being locked. Shocked, I stand and gaze at the locked door, he's never locked the door before, and why would he do it now? Surely he knew I would follow. Is that the reason?

Dejected and more hurt than I care to admit to myself I drag myself to our bedroom mostly in a complete daze.

There is something going on with Christian. He's acting more _Fifty _than usual. Why won't he talk about what bothering him?

Well if he wants to be childish about it, so can I dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

That's how I found myself curled up into a ball staring at the Seattle skyline in the formerly known 'Sub room' – aka my old bedroom.

I will maintain radio silence until his highness deems it necessary to communicate with me. His attitude makes me wonder why he keeps pushing me away instead of trying to fix the problem. I know getting him to communicate about anything unpleasant is always a near impossible task at the best of times, but even angry and reluctant, he would eventually cave.

Thinking back to the last time we had a proper conversation was when I told me I was pregnant and he walk out on me, then the awful phone call at the bank when he thought I was leaving him and taking five million of his money – because that's all I was after. Could he possibly still be under that misconception? Or was it the fact that I missed my shots was '_stupid enough_' to get pregnant?

That conversation – or more aptly, screaming match - fills me with such pain. How could he think that? Is he happier now that Little Blip is no more? It's what he wanted, wasn't it? Well according to Mrs Bitch troll Robinson, he would've made a great father. How the fuck would she know that?

I fall into a fitful sleep sometime around three am and it's no wonder I woke feeling groggy and generally in a pissy mood.

The Seattle skyline greets me and it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. This truly is an amazing sight. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table and it seems I've outdone myself. It's after eleven am – this has to be the latest I've slept without the aid medication. I briefly wonder why Christian hasn't woken me up yet. It's Saturday, so unless he too is still asleep – which is highly doubtful – or maybe he has decided to go into work today, probably to get away for me.

My heart constricts at the thought of him preferring the office that being at home because I'm here. Nevertheless, I get out of bed and start my morning routine. Brush my teeth, shower, and dress, fix my hair and trek downstairs.

Downstairs, Christian is on his blackberry and Taylor is standing off to the side, sort of like he's awaiting instructions from Christian. As I enter the room en-route to the kitchen, I'm spotted by Taylor, Christian is still deep in conversation pacing the up and down like a caged animal.

"Good morning Taylor" I greet pleasantly as I make my way past him

Taylor smiles in return "Good morning Mrs Grey"

Christian pauses briefly mid-stride, looks at me then continue to bark orders to the unfortunate person at the other end of the line. Taylor averts his gaze but not before I see the concern or was that pity in them. I bite down hard on my lip to keep my emotions in check and hurry out of the room and into the kitchen, nearly bumping into Mrs Jones.

"Morning Ana dear, what would like for breakfast this morning" Gail asks pleasantly

"Morning Mrs Jones. Can I just have a cup of tea please? I'm not hungry right now"

Gail eyes me for a second too long before she nods and goes about making my tea. I take a seat at the breakfast bar, and pick at my fingers willing myself not to breakdown. The look in Christians' eyes was so detached. Cold grey! What have done to warrant that kind of reaction from him?

"Here you go dear. Are you sure I can't get you something to eat?"

I know she means well, but right now all I can manage is tea – if that. I shake my head not meeting her gaze and stare into the cup. Perhaps I should go visit my mum or Ray for a while, the distance could be good for Christian and I, or it could drives us further apart.

I wish I knew what was eating at him. Why is he so mad at me?

Christian walks into the kitchen and announces that his father will be here shortly. He instructs Mrs Jones to ensure that I eat a proper breakfast because I'm apparently not equipped to make that decision for myself. He then turns and walks out towards his study, yelling for Taylor.

As soon as the door closes, I leave the table, my tea untouched and storm out of the kitchen. Who the fuck does Christian Grey think he is treating me like a damn wayward child? Fuck him and his food issues. Am I not good enough to address personally? If he wants me to act like an errand child, I'll give him what he wants.

I grab my purse and a coat and stride to the elevator. I have no idea where I'm headed yet, I just cannot be in the same house as him right now or I cannot be held responsible for my action.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself at a quaint little coffee shop after walking for what feels like hours. I needed out of Escala before did or said something I would regret. Walking seems to help me let go of my pent-up anger and frustration.

A feeling of being watched had me panicked as I glanced behind me and couldn't see anyone. I know better than that though. Christian is very stern about my safety and I'm sure walking aimlessly around Seattle after the few close calls we've had would set-off his already fragile hold on reality. It is with this knowledge that I know for sure that either Taylor or Sawyer is tailing me. A few blocks from Escala, my suspicions are confirmed as I pass by a mirrored window and across the street is Sawyer, subtly – catch the eye-roll – following me.

I ducked into the coffee shop and stand at the counter, waiting to place my order. With my tea in hand I find a table in the back and sit sipping the beverage. Sawyer is still across the street, leaning against a light pole, looking relaxed and at ease. I know better though. He's watching me and our surroundings for any dangers or heaven forbids I try to evade him again. I should probably apologise to him for that stunt.

Time passes as I sit and enjoy the peace and quiet, just people watching.

My blackberry buzzes for what has to be the tenth time in the two hours I've been sitting here. One glance at the screen and the flashing name has me sending the call to voicemail. You would think he'd get the message that I don't want to talk to him, but apparently not. I know he's fuming about my refusal to take the call, but he can go to hell for all I care.

I order another cup of tea and head back to my table, just staring at the people going about their business. I refuse to entertain any thought to my hostile husband at this point, lest I breakdown in public. Wouldn't that be a sight! Mrs Grey balling her eyes out in public... that's sure to make front page news.

I haven't noticed Sawyer walking into my haven, until he's standing in front of me with a frown on his face. "Mrs Grey, Mr Grey would like to have a word with you" he hand me his phone and strolls to the door, attempting to give me a semblance of privacy.

I glance at the phone debating whether or not to take the call. Deciding against it, I hit the end button and call after Sawyer, handing him back the phone. His eyes dart from me to the phone with a bemused look on his face. As he reaches for the phone it buzzes again, Sawyer snatches it off the table and one look at his face tell me all I need to know about the caller.

He answers the call and flinches at what must be _fifty_ screaming bloody murder at him, I should be sorry, but I am all out of sympathy. Sawyer mutters a yes sir before lowering the phone and addressing me, "Mrs Grey, Mr Grey for you" he hands me the phone again, but before I can take it and repeat my previous action, Sawyer pulls it back an inch causing me to look at his face.

"Please" he mouth, and dammit I cannot be a cold-hearted bitch about it now. I nod and take the phone from him.

"Christian"

"Where the fuck are you Anastasia? I explicitly told this morning that we were having company and you take off without so much as a word to anyone. Why have you not been answering you phone?" Christian rants; each sentence louder than the last.

"I needed to l…" my attempt at calming the volcano that's about to erupt fails and Christian interjects, cutting me off before I can finish. Now that's just rude, and I will not tolerate that shit from him.

"I don't…."and I end the call cutting him off like he did me. See how he likes that!

I hand the phone back to Sawyer, smiling sweetly at his disbelieving expression. He must think I've lost my mind and he may be right too. When it buzzes again, a slightly hysterical giggle escapes from my mouth before I can suppress it.

I snatch the phone from Sawyer and answer it.

"Shut-up and listen Christian Grey, I do not want to talk to you right now so stop harassing Sawyer. I'll be home when I damn well please. So knock it off with all the damn calls already" Click

I hand the phone back to Sawyer for hopefully the last time. "That should take care it" Sawyer takes his leave and strolls out of the coffee shop to stand guard across the street again I presume.

It's around sunset when I decide to leave the coffee shop and head back to Escala. I know that there might be a possible mega-storm brewing, but I couldn't care less. Perhaps he'll tell me what's bothering him. Doubtful, but I'm still optimistic that My Fifty is still in there somewhere.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews. They're much appreciated!**_

_**The reasons and reactions of Christian might seem confusing, please be patient all will be revealed...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The walk back to Escala was quicker than I had anticipated. I'm not mentally prepared to face the force of nature that is Christian Grey, but rather than procrastinate any longer than necessary, I bravely enter the elevator, punch in the code and before I know it, the doors open into the foyer.

Taylor appears from nowhere and opens the door leading into the great room. The room is quiet; in fact the entire place feels deserted. Hoping against hope that Christian is stewing in his office, I head in that direction. The light is on and the door is slightly ajar, as I get closer I hear voices speaking in hushed tones.

Christian, Carrick and Grace, I was not expecting his mother to be here, but I can't say I'm surprised. What the hell is this anyway, a meeting to discuss the errant wife?

I turn to head to the kitchen when my name is mentioned and my steps falter and come to a complete halt. I back-up a bit to hear what's being said and even though it's completely rude to eavesdrop I back-up another step straining my ears to listen anyway. Besides it's also rude to talk about someone behind their backs.

"You have to talk to her Christian. How do you plan to move forward if you are both equally stubborn?" Grace admonishes. She sounds disbelieving as she scolds Christian.

"I know mum, but I don't know how to tell her, she will never understand" Christian responds

"Oh Christian, have some faith in you wife. Whatever it is I'm sure you can work through it if you would just let go of the irrational fear you have of Ana leaving you. She loves dear anyone can see that" Grace soothes

"It's not like you're cheating on her son, so what's the big deal" Carrick inquires.

I know I should announce my presence or just leave them to their discussion, but I am curious and I too would like to know what the big deal is. I inch even closer to catch Christians' response but it's Carricks voice instead.

"Listen son, Ana's not irrational. You just have talk to her. Marriage is about communications and trust. Talk to her" Carrick urges

"Not about this, she won't understand. Whenever Elena is even mentioned, Anastasia becomes completely irrational" Elena? That's what this is about? What the hell does that bitch troll have to do with anything?

"Elena?" Was that me? It didn't sound like my voice. "Christian how could you? You promised" Nope that was certainly not me - it's Grace and she's pissed.

Fear grips my heart and my minds spirals down a dark path. Has he cheated on me with her? How is she involved? Are they friends again? How could he do this to me again? The rest of their conversation fades as my mind imagines all types of scenarios.

My worst fears have been realised!

* * *

**_Hmmm... Hold the flames please! It's sooooo not what you think._**

**_Thanks for all the Review, Alerts and Fav... Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions, comments or suggestions. I will gladly answer any question as long as it's not related to the plot._**

**_The next installment is just about done._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I quietly shuffle up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. My mind running a millions miles per second. I should leave, but where would I go? To Ray? My mum and Bob? Or back to Kate? Or just go at it alone, away from all this. It's for the best anyway. Christian made his choice even after he promised not to have any contact with that woman.

Tears well-up in my eyes as the reality of our situation hits home. I curl up into a ball and let loose like never before. It's strangely lethargic and before I know it I drift to sleep.

Hours later, I'm being woken up by Mrs Jones. I glance at the clock, I've slept for almost three hours, but I still feel sluggish and exhausted.

"Ana dear" Mrs Jones cajoles softly

"Mmmm"

I hear a chuckle and blink my eyes open to find Mrs Jones sitting beside me, a soft smile crinkling her face. "I brought you a snack Mrs Grey, you must be famished"

"Thanks Mrs Jones, but I'm not hungry right now. I'll get something later"

Mrs Jones regards me for a moment, before she sighs heavily. "Forgive me for speaking out turn but please hear me out. Ana, I know you and Mr Grey are at odds right now, but don't jeopardize your health in the process. He'll come around dear" She stands, shakes her head sadly and picks up the tray and head for the door.

Deciding that Mrs Jones is right, I head downstairs after her. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I freeze, shit, I don't want to deal with Christian right now. If he even attempts to scold me or heaven forbid actually be civil with me, it would slay me. I turn tail and hurry back up the stair, but Mrs Jones has already spotted me and halts my ascend.

"He left a few hours ago Mrs Grey" she kindly supplies and I heave a sigh of relief and turn back down the stairs.

The snack was delicious after I've realised I was more hungry than I thought. I practically inhaled it. Mrs Jones clear the dishes and after thanking her, I head to our – Christian bedroom – to get my sweatpants and tank top and a change of clothes for my appointment with Dr Bartley and Dr Green tomorrow and head upstairs to get ready for bed.

After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I climb into bed and set the alarm, I cannot afford to oversleep. Once that's taken care of I snuggle under the covers and hoping that I can get a peaceful nights rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

My alarm beeping wakes me, half opening my eyes; I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom. The bed beside me looks ruffled, like someone was lying next to me. I walk around the bed and on the floor is Christians' suite jacket. I reach down and snatch it off the floor bringing it to my nose and inhaling deeply.

Mmmm, I love this smell – _His Smell_. Clean laundry and Christian, a very heady combination. Why was he in here?

Deciding to dissect it later, I place his jacket on the chair near the door and head to bathroom instead.

It is quite evident that I tossed and turned most of the night. My eyes are puffy and my cheeks are blotchy from crying yesterday. All is not lost though, for some time during my tossing and turning I had an epiphany.

Even though Christian and I cannot see eye to eye and he's become a sullen boy about it, I cannot jump to the conclusion that he has been carrying on an affair. He loves me and he chose me when he married me. Whatever the reason, he feels compelled to keep it a secret from me. I will keep an open heart and mind the give him the benefit of the doubt.

For now…

Difficult as it may be, because if there is one thing or person that sets my blood boiling it's that nasty piece of work, shameless hussy, paedophile, bitch troll, Mrs Robinson – oooh! _Deep breath in and slowly out_…. Damn that woman to the fiery pits of hell!

I take a moment to centre myself and once that task is accomplished – kinda! I get on with my morning routine. With a slightly brighter outlook than the previous evening, I jump in the shower, get dressed and head downstairs.

Christian is at the table having breakfast; he looks me up and down and turns his attention back to the paper he's reading.

"You're not going back to work yet Anastasia. I thought I made that clear"

"Good morning to you too Christian" I mutter sarcastically.

His head snaps as he's eyes darken to steely grey. I can tell his grinding his teeth and a reluctant smile crosses my face before I can school my features.

"Sheesh! I have a doctor's appointment this morning Christian. Stow the twitchy palm" I interrupt before he goes all nuclear fifty on me about my smart mouth. Hmmm, not even a smile. Oh well.

"Oh! Why didn't mention that to me sooner?" she snaps at me

"When was I supposed to do that? You're hardly ever here and when you are you cannot even spare a few minutes of your precious time because you're locked in office. When was I to tell you I had an appointment?"

My voice got louder the angrier I get it seems. The nerve of him.

"I have an early meeting that I cannot cancel, perhaps you can re-schedule"

I walk towards him and get within an inch of his face. "I'm sure I can manage on my own. Go to your meeting" I hiss, turning to walk away instead off poking the bear. But honestly!

"Sawyer will drive you" he calls after me.

Does he always have to have the last word!

* * *

**_Once again, thanks for the support. I do appreciated it._**

**_The next installment is in the works..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As the elevator whisked me down to the garage, I think over how I can get Christian to open up to me. Our stubbornness is putting a strain on our marriage. I know Christian won't cave that easily, he would sooner try to seduce me in order to see things his way – which isn't bad at all – but that is not solving the problem, just masking it.

Shit, I sound like Flynn. I giggle at the thought.

The elevator doors open and Sawyer is waiting next to the SAAB for me.

"Morning Sawyer"

"Mrs Grey" he nods and opens the door so that I can get in the passenger side. I raise my eyebrow and cock my head to the side – kinda like fifty

"Would you prefer taking one of the other vehicles instead?" Sawyer asks confused at my actions

"No, the SAAB will do, but I would prefer to drive"

Sawyer looks a bit nervous, but after a second of thought he relents and walks slowly – even for normal standards, almost like he's walking towards death-row - around to the passenger door. The drive to the hospital is fairly quiet with my passenger keeping a watchful eye, while trying not to fidget. I think he's tense or fearful of my driving.

What is it about these men? I am an excellent driver, it's not like I've crashed or anything, but from the way Christian and now Sawyer is acting you'd think I cannot driver for shit.

We arrive at the hospital and Sawyer offers to find parking instead. I get out and make the trek to Dr Bartleys' office. As expected, most of the bruising has healed and no internal injuries. All in all, I'm in excellent health. Next stop Dr Greene. This is the appointment I was most apprehensive about.

Dr Greene is her usual impeccable self, dressed in a matching baby blue pants-suit and her white doctors' coat.

After she runs the usual intrusive tests and checks, confirming no lasting effects of the miscarriage, we discuss contraceptive options. I have declined the injection for obvious reasons. Instead I opted for the mini pill again.

Prescription in hand I collect my handbag and jacket and head for the door.

"Anastasia, I wonder if I may have a moment of your time." Dr Greene requests rather grudgingly.

She gestures to the seat I've just vacated, and smiles sort of sadly at me. This is the part I was dreading… I know she'll want to know how I've been coping and I really don't want to go there right now with her.

I have an excellent coping mechanism that works and being angry at my stubborn husband or crying myself to sleep helps me get through the day just fine. Not the best therapy, but one session with Flynn was more than enough for me.

"Mrs Grey, how are you coping with the loss? Have you been to see anyone? It helps to talk to a professional" she says softly.

I want to snap at her to mind her own damn business but I think better of it. Instead I steel myself against the onslaught of emotions I've managed to bury.

"It's going fine thank you, Dr Greene" I smile at her, but instead Dr Greene frowns in response. I think she's onto me. I decide to go with some truth. "It has been difficult, and yes I've been to a therapist and I'm going to be just fine"

This time she sort of smiles and nods her understanding. "I think you will be fine too. There's no permanent damage, and when you and Mr Grey are both ready you can try again" I didn't miss the subtle emphasis she placed on when I'm _ready_. I have no intentions of trying to fall pregnant anytime soon, and I highly doubt Christian is either.

I smile - or grimace more like it - and thank her for her unsolicited advice – she is just trying to be helpful after-all – and leave her office.

Sawyer is waiting outside the reception area and together we head toward the SAAB. I didn't miss the small sigh that escaped his lips as I go toward the passenger side instead. His lips twitch triumphantly as he gets in. Men!

In the interest of being the bigger person in this marriage, I decide to send a quick email to Christian. After-all, I wouldn't want to be accused of keeping anything from him.

Digging out my blackberry, I open the email app and type in my message

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Doctors Appointment

**Date: **June 22, 2013 14:23

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian,

Just thought I should inform you about my visit with Dr Bartley. I'm in excellent health and ready to return to work sooner rather than later

Ana

* * *

There, short and sweet. He shouldn't have a problem with that…

My phone vibrates as I'm stowing back into my purse. I knew it was too easy. Oh well, regardless of his response, I will be returning to work.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Doctors Appointment

**Date: June** 22, 2013 14:34

**To: **Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

Glad to hear your visit was favourable.

You're return to work sooner rather than later. The answer is NO.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

My heart sinks. Shit—it's like he's my dad.

I sigh deeply. His response make me frown, he's email sounds so formal, like he's talking to an employee instead of his wife. Be that as it may, Mr Grey – CEO will not be dictating my life with regards to returning to work.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **My Decision

**Date: **June 22, 2013 14:52

**To: **Christian Grey

I wasn't seeking your permission, I am simply informing you that I will be returning to work.

Ana

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Don't test me

**Date: June** 22, 2013 14:34

**To: **Anastasia Grey

We'll see about that …

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

My fist connects with dash of the car and Sawyer sifts uncomfortably in the driver's seat, alerting me to the fact that I'm not alone. A slight flush colour my cheeks as I mutter an almost inaudible apology. Shit I forgot he was there for a second.

Christian has no idea who he's dealing with. I'm fuming mad, he wants to dictate my life? We'll see about that. I call his mobile, intent on giving him a piece of my mind. I get his voicemail instead.

_Grey, leave a message _in his most clipped tone.

Surprised that is phone is off; I call the landline and Andrea answers in her usual professional manner.

"Christian Grey's office, Andrea speaking"

"Hi Andrea, may I speak with Christian please, this is Ana… um… Anastasia" I stutter at the end.

"Oh, Mrs Grey, I'm sorry but Mr Grey is out with a client and asked not to be disturbed. I will inform Mr Grey of your call when he returns. Would you like to leave a message ma'am?"

"Um.. no, that's quiet alright. I'll try him later. Thank you Andrea"

"You're welcome. Have a nice day" she chirps

Very strange indeed! I shrug, there's nothing I can do about it now.

_XOXO_

Instead of going back to Escala and being completely bored out of my skull, I ask Sawyer to drive me to Pike Market district. I would rather spend the day out, than being in Christian Penthouse in the sky. It is a lovely, mild day. The sun is shining, and the air smells of coffee and freshly baked bread.

I walk around the upmarket boutiques with Sawyer beside me, and I cannot for the life of me understand why people want to spend hours shopping, the price tags of some of these items would have me running for the hills. Thoroughly intimidated, I head toward the diner where Christian and I had our first breakfast together after we reconciled.

It's funny how everything seemed so much simpler then as opposed to now. We'd have an argument, mostly he'd want to dominate my decisions and I would challenge him to compromise and then we'd fuck and all was forgiven and forgotten – until the next altercation.

Dr. Flynn's words come back to me . . . _Emotionally; Christian is an adolescent, Ana. He bypassed that phase in his life totally. He's channelled all his energies into succeeding in the business world, and he has beyond all expectations. His emotional world has to play catch- up._

Could this be the reason? _Oh fifty, you strain all my trust…_

It never went on this long and Christian was never this cold and hostile with me for such an extended period. I guess I would have to take the high road and end the feud; besides, whatever it is, Elena is at the centre, I just have to figure out how to get Christian to spill the beans.

Well, I have all day to come up with a plan of action.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts, we head into the diner and search for an empty table. My eyes land on the booth tucked away in the corner and they widen with disbelief at the couple sitting on opposites sides of the table, leaning towards each other, engaged in a rather serious conversation.

My throat seizes up as my eyes take in the pair in the corner.

Christian and Elena…. Here…. Together….

What the fuck?

* * *

_**Thanks for all the feedback. I do appreciated it.**_

_**Just a reminder, this is NOT a cheating fic, so please don't assume. The next installment is in the works..**_

_**Till next time**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

For a short space in time, all my bodily functions seem to freeze. I cannot fathom how somehow knowing they have been communicating and actually seeing it for myself – I just cannot reconcile the two. On some level it seemed unreal… I guess seeing truly is believing and boy, do I believe.

The world around me starts up again and pure white fury lances through me like never before.

My first inclination is to blame Elena, after all-that woman has no boundaries. She has been trying her damnest to get her claws back into Christian for as long as we've been together, and for a brief moment, I thought Christian had finally opened his eyes, but apparently he hadn't. So, as far as I am concerned, he's at fault here.

Oh, but her ass is in no way blameless though!

I turn my back on the two in the cosy little corner and stride towards the exit. Sawyer glances at me in confusion before his eyes fall on the pair, who has yet to see our entrance. His eyes widen momentarily, as anger flashes across his face and for a second there I thought he was going to make a scene. But he clears his throat and that professional demeanour is back in place.

"Would you prefer another place, Mrs Grey" Sawyer inquiry softly

I shake my head, I've lost my appetite. "No thanks, Sawyer. Home please" with a stiff nod he guides me out the door and into the mild afternoon.

Sawyer and I walk side by side in silence back up the street towards the parking lot. I seem to be in a daze, walking along, but not really seeing anything around me. It's when we come to a crossing and the jolt I feel as Sawyer pulls me a step back that I snap out of it.

My gaze snaps to Sawyer, "Sorry ma'am, you were about to cross against the light" he looks sheepish.

"Thanks" I mutter

As we wait for the light to change, Sawyer clears his throat and glance curiously at him, "I'm sorry" he whispers and I have to strain to hear the words clearly.

"Don't be" I respond. If he hadn't, I could have been road-kill

"Not just for pulling you back just now, but also for..." I raise my hand to stop him, I know what he's referring to and I'd rather not actually hear the words out loud. Instead I smile briefly at him and nod my thanks.

The light changes and the people around us start crossing the street, but I am rooted to my spot. Abruptly, I turn around and head back to the diner. I will not turn tail and run like I did something wrong here. My normal reaction would have been to avoid a public confrontation or not confront him at all. Not this time though. I've had it!

I stride with determination back towards the diner and after a second Sawyer falls into step with me.

Upon entering, I scan the establishment, noting it's fairly empty of other patrons. Sawyer fidgets nervously beside me, probably anticipating the argument that is about to ensue. He shouldn't have to bear witness to this.

"Sawyer, can you please get the car, I'd like a word with Mr Grey and Mrs Bitch – um I mean Mrs Lincoln in private"

Sawyer smirks briefly, hesitates, and then gives me a stiff nod and exits. Directing my attention towards the booth currently occupied by Christian and Elena, and before I lose my nerve, I saunter over grabbing a chair en-route from one of the other tables and thump it down between the two of them.

Alarmed, Christian and Elena jump apart, staring at me with wide stunned eyes. It's almost comical, the look of utter surprise marring their faces. I can just about imagine their hearts trying to beat out of their chests. It would have been hilarious, but not in this situation.

No, this particular situation was not humorous in the least. Judging from the guilty look now marring Christians' face, he knows they'd just been caught red-handed by lil 'ol me.

"May I?" I enquire, gesturing to my chair.

Without waiting or expecting a response I sit myself down, and stare at the two shell-shocked individuals. And stare… _Oh boy, how long does it take for a brain to re-start? I guess I should break the ice, seeing as these two clearly have no hospitality skills. Shameful, is what it is! Bloody hell, I've lost my mind._

"Well isn't this cosy?!" I comment rhetorically before I address Christian. "And here I thought you were so busy working your fingers to the bone, that you hardly had a spare moment for your _wife. _I guess creeping around with paedophiles does take quite a lot out of your day" I comment rather sweetly, even adding a little eye-lash flutter for effect.

"Ana, baby, what …" Christian stutters. I raise my hand to silence whatever garbage was about to spew out of his mouth and roll my eyes at him – because I damn-well can.

Christians' eyes narrow ever so slightly as my eyes reach heaven-ward and his posture changes. Squaring his shoulders and sitting upright. I know he's trying to intimidate me by displaying his dominant side. That little stunt just earned him another rather dramatic, over exaggerated eye roll.

I cock my eyebrow at him, silently daring him to say or do anything, instead his mouth presses into a thin line. Oh well.

I turn my attention to the troll who is hurriedly trying to stuff a manila envelope into her handbag. Evidence perhaps? maybe a sub contract? She looks at me and she seems to have gotten over the shock as a rather smug self-satisfied smirk appears briefly. Elena smiles at me and because I'm a nice person with morals and manners, (HA! – No sarcasm there, at all) I mimic her fake-ass smile with one of my own manufactured one and I address her directly.

"Elena, now why am I not at all surprised to see you here? I would have thought after our last encounter, that you'd have enough sense to steer clear of Christian. Apparently not! Do you really have no self-respect?" For a moment she seems at loss for words, but it's fleeting. Before she can utter a word, I continue.

"Oh wait" I exclaim, tapping my chin pretending to be deep in thought. "I've got it, you're digging your claws back into this simpleton" I point at the statue that is Christian, "so that you can have what you've always wanted. To be Mrs Grey, am I right? Come on, say it. You know I'm right, don't you?" I shake my head at her and glance at Christian again noting that he's becoming a little angry at my flippant behaviour towards him.

_Good_, my sub-conscious sneers, _he should feel what we've been experiencing from him these past weeks. Give him a taste of his own medicine!_

Elena's jaw clenches briefly as her eyes frost. A moment later she composes herself and smiles tightly at me.

"Ana dear, how lovely of you to drop by, I heard about that terrible ordeal with Jack Hyde. How have you been coping? And after all that, losing _your_ baby like that. Just know that if you need anything at all…" she reaches out across the table to possibly take my hand – and _that's_ the straw that broke the camel's back.

Anger so potent and consuming, rushes through me. I leap up from my seated position slam my palms on the table, and get right in her face.

"Now you listen to me, you - can't keep a man- money grubbing-child molesting-adulteress-fuck anything that moves-bitch troll. You ever attempt to pity me or fucking try to touch me, I'll personally send you to the seventh circle of hell and roast marshmallows on your fucking pyre." I hiss at her, not once raising my voice.

Elena's mouth drops open in shock and she attempts to move her chair back and away from me. I'm sure my face is flushed with anger. I must look deranged or unstable. My sub-conscious nods her head while adjusting her boxing gloves. She about ready to knock the bitch out, and I'm totally on board with that plan.

"Anastasia, that's just about enough" Christian snaps

"Oh, look who decided to join the party. Do you have something to add, husband dear?"

"You're making scene. We'll discuss this at home. Come" He stands and without glancing at me, he holds out his hand to me expectantly. Does he honestly expect me to take his hand? As if!

Slapping his hand away, I stride past Christian flicking my hair over my shoulder. I glance back at his annoyed expression "Fuck-off Christian, perhaps you should extend that courtesy to the old hag you've been fucking instead" with that said I bravely step out the door searching for Sawyer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sawyer is standing next to the SAAB, as soon as he spots me he jumps into action holding the passenger door open for me. I quickly walk across and just as I'm about to get in, Christian storms out of the diner with Elena hot on his heels.

"What the fuck was that, Anastasia?" Christian sneers

I ignore them and get into the car casting a side-long glance at Sawyer who looks to be on edge already. He's watching Christian and Elena, while attempting to get me into the vehicle safely and out of harms way. Sawyer shuts my door and positions himself near the handle. I have to lean forward to see what's going on outside as part of his body is blocking my view.

Christian takes a couple of rather angry strides in my direction with Elena still shadowing his every move. She looks like she wants to whip me, or watch Christian do it. The excitement dancing in her eyes is very disturbing. She is definitely one really sick and twisted puppy.

Sawyers' hand flashes fleetingly to his waist where I know he keeps his side-arm and he watches the gruesome twosome as they move towards the SAAB. Christian catches the movement and hesitates, his eyes widening at the clear message from Sawyer.

I too am in shock, he'd really shoot his boss to protect me? Well, I guess Sawyer is employed to protect me after-all! Seeing as Sawyer is standing in front of my door preventing me from getting out, I roll the window down instead so that I can intervene should it become necessary.

Taylor appears out of no-where – as is his usual style and positions himself between Sawyer and Christian, with Elena standing behind Christian and peering over his shoulder. No more excitement radiating from her, she actually looks a little fearful. About fucking time too!

Taylor casts a harsh look at Sawyer, I imagine it's to do with Sawyers'– come near Ana and I'll shoot you – stance he displayed when Christian was charging toward me.

"Mr Grey, perhaps we should relocate to a more suitable venue?" Taylor suggests

Christian looks between Sawyer and me then reluctantly walks towards the Audi SUV – I didn't even know was there - parked behind us. Taylor opens the rear door and Christian gets in. Once the door is firmly closed and Taylor has taken his place behind the wheel. Elena is left standing on the side walk as the Audi pulls away. Only then does Sawyer move away from my door and walk around to get in behind the wheel of the SAAB.

The silence is almost uncomfortable as Sawyer practically squeezes the life out of the steering wheel. I should say something, but I am at a loss. Then it hits me like a freight train. He's probably worried about Christian's reaction.

"Thank you, Luke" I murmur without taking my eyes off of the road.

"Just doing my job ma'am" he responds softly

"Don't worry about Christian, I won't allow him to take his frustrations out on you" I know Christian will want to fire Sawyer for almost pulling a gun incident, but I will do my damnest to ensure he doesn't succeed. After-all he was only trying to protect me as per Christians' orders.

Silence once again descends as we park at Escala. The SUV is parked in its usual spot, and as we park next to it, Taylor disembarks and opens the back door. An irate Christian storms out and comes barreling towards Sawyer. I scramble to get out of the car and practically run around to the other side and jump in-front of the Sawyer just as Christian reaches the SAAB. For a moment he's stunned, then an annoyed look takes over his face.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing, Christian?" I ask instead of answering him

"I'd like to have a word with Sawyer, go wait for me upstairs. Taylor?" he demands

Taylor comes into view and I shake my head at him. I am not leaving Sawyer out here with Christian.

"Fuck that, you are not going to fire him for doing his job" I snap at Christian who looks rather sulky at this moment. Honestly!

I can imagine him trying to find a way around this, so that he can get what he wants. This could go either way though, but I am determined to not let him throw a tantrum just because he couldn't get his way.

"Doing his Job? Doing his job? Sawyer is employed to protect you from any harm that might befall you; he is not employed to protect you against me. Your husband!" Christian bellows. See, now that's the real problem. One of his employees didn't behave in a manner that was pleasing to him and now he wants to toss the poor man out on his ass.

So not happening!

"See this right here?" I ask, waving my hand up and down at his form, motioning towards his insolent attitude. "This is fifty shades of fucked up right here. You're mad because you couldn't get your way and now you want to throw your toys out of your cot because you still can't get your way. Well grow the fuck up Christian. Oh, one more thing, if Sawyer is gone, then so am I" I look him dead in the eyes so that he knows that I am one hundred percent serious.

Christian deflates before my eyes. I can still see the anger simmering behind his cool façade. He looks at me for a moment longer, and then heaves a heavy sigh. "Fine Ana, good point well made as ever Mrs Grey" He directs his attention behind me, and like a petulant toddler that was scolded by his mother for misbehaving, he utters an apology. "Sawyer, please accept my apology" Sawyer nods and Christian moves towards me and places his hand on the small of my back, ushering me towards the elevators.

"We need to talk. Come"

Well that's the understatement of the century!

* * *

**_My apologies for the delay... Computer issues Grrrrr!_**

**_The next chapter will be up tomorrow_**

**_Till then_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We step into the elevator and Christian inserts the code, and once the door closes the atmosphere inside the cabin changes. It's suddenly charged with a raw sexual energy. The kind that always seemed to surround us and intertwine Christian and I whenever we are in an enclosed space.

I chance a quick glance at him out of the corner of my eye, and I can see the darkening of his irises as he looks down his nose at me. The energy between us is so charged, it's almost like a separate entity and I can feel my body respond to the lascivious expression now marring his beautiful features.

I shift slightly, bringing my legs tighter together and Christian smirks down at me, knowing exactly how my body is reacting towards him. No matter how much anger I might feel toward him, there simply is no denying that Christian Grey can make my own body betray me with just one look. And the worst part of it all is that he knows exactly which buttons to push for maximum effect.

I glance down at my knotted hands, refusing to make further eye contact with him because I know what I'll see and I am terrified of the consequences that could bring.

Christian reaches over to press the button, and the elevator coasts to a halt. My eyes snap up to meet his, startled that I didn't even see him move and he's standing directly in front of me. I turn my head away from him and he places a finger under my chin moving and tilting my face up to meet his. He grabs me suddenly, imprisoning me in the corner of the elevator. His one hand is on my hip pulling me against his hard body and the other hand grips a fistful of my hair at the nape of my neck tilting my head up as his lips descend on mine.

The kiss is hard and possessive as he forces his tongue between my lips and I know my lips will be swollen and bruised. My hands find purchase on his upper arms as I struggle to push him away, but it's like trying to move a brick wall for all the good it's doing me. Instead I release his arms and squeeze my hands between our bodies at his waist and start moving towards his chest. Before my hands reach the middle of his chest, Christian jumps back and away from me. He's eyes are wide and fearful as he glares at me.

Shocked at his reaction, my brain works overtime to figure out why he reacted in such a startling manner. Surely it's not because I was about to touch his chest, I've done that a thousand times before and even though it was a struggle at first, we've managed to overcome it. My blood begins to boil again. That bitch caused him to regress. It's like every positive step we've managed to overcome has been erased by his association with _her_! Yes, anger at the two of them is much healthier for me than feeling like my heart is splintered into a million pieces.

I reach over and punch in the combination into the keypad with a lot more force than was strictly necessary and the elevator rises with a slight jolt. When the doors open I cast a quick glance at Christian expecting to see that horror-filled look, but instead Mr Mercurial as ever is back to his usual self-assured persona.

As the elevator doors open, I practically run over Taylor in my bid to get away from Christian lest he sees my reaction, there is no way I will give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Not so fast Anastasia, you still have some explaining to do" Christian snaps from behind me.

It's almost amusing that he thinks he still has a hold over me. I glare at him from over my shoulder with my eyebrow raised "yeah right!" I snort, just loud enough for him to hear and continue on my way.

"Anastasia" Christian shouts. Oooh, he sounds mad "get back here, we're not done" I am almost expecting him to ground me or something, because honestly he sounds more like my dad than my husband right now.

I spin on my heel to face him and he stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide. "Well?" I hiss, annoyed that he thinks he can bark orders at me and I will heel to his command. "Why don't you start by telling me what the hell you're doing sneaking around with Mrs Bitch-Troll Robinson?"

Christian stares at me wide-eyed, but I can tell he has no intention of answering that particular question. I am quite frankly sick of this secrecy and only being told what he deems necessary.

"Watch you language Anastasia" Christian hisses at me. After taking a deep breath he looks me up and down and in a much softer tone "Ana, lets sit and discuss this like adults shall we? Screaming and shouting will not make for pleasant communication. I think we are both a bit wound-up, so lets take a few minutes to calm down. Shall I pour you a glass of wine?"

I stare at him slacked-jawed for a moment as I consider his words. Christian waits patiently while my brain try to connect the dots, seeing my posture relax somewhat, he lips twitch triumphantly and he gestures with his long fingered hand for me to take a seat as he practically glides to the kitchen to get the wine. Christian thinks I am oblivious to the fact that he's trying his old tactic of getting me tipsy so that I will be more compliant and easily swayed. He may have succeeded in the past but not this time around.

He enters the room with two chilled glasses and a bottle of wine, taking a seat opposite me, he fills both glasses and hand one to me. I curl my finger around it and lift towards my lips, taking a sip. Christian smiles and leans back in his seat, one hand thrown over the back, the other holding his glass on his thigh. He looks for all the world, like he's very relaxed and at ease, but his eyes tells a different tale. I can see he's anxious with barely contained anger, but dammit so am I.

"Drink up baby and then we can discuss what happened today" Seems I was right on the money. An inebriated Ana is easily manipulated. Well, sorry to burst your bubble Grey! I will not be making this easy for you. Very deliberately I place my glass on the table and settle back getting comfortable. When I glance at Fifty, he barely manages to wipe the exasperation from his face before he smirks at me and deposits his own glass beside mine on the table.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I enquire casually although I'm feeling anything but at ease.

"What question would that be Anastasia?" Christian asks with a raised brow. He's trying to bait me, but for once I don't rise to the challenge.

"If you're going to act obtuse, then there really is no point in having this conversation"

"Me? Obtuse? I haven't a clue…"

Having very little patience for whatever stalling tactics he's planned, I interrupt whatever nonsense he wanted to say.

"If this is how you want to continue acti …"

Christian holds both his hand up in surrender, interrupting me this time. "Alright Mrs Grey. You've made your point. What exactly are you angry about Anastasia? That I went to have a meal with an old friend? Maybe it's because I didn't clear it with you first, or could it be that whenever Elena's name is mentioned you see red? Which is it _Anastasia_?" He practically sneers my name and it's not so much anger but hurt that causes a lump to form in my throat. I swallow hard against it while mentally trying to push against the feeling of hurt and rejection; instead I choose to focus on my rage and fury. I am not in the wrong here, he is. He will not try to lay the blame at my feet, not this time around.

Sufficiently grounded, I clear my throat and look him dead in the eye. "Lets get a few misconceptions cleared up, shall we? I do not have an issue with you having lunch with "an old friend" as you so eloquently mentioned, what I do have a problem with is the two of you sneaking around. I was under the impression all ties were broken. Yet another lie – and yes, omissions count as lies. You're right about one thing though, I do see red where Elena's concerned. To put it in terms you can identify with, that bitch is a hard limit for me and you know that. So how long have you been sneaking around fucking that fake-ass bitch-troll Christian?"

Christians' stormy grey gaze hardens and I can tell he's trying very hard to contain his rage. Oops, I think I hit a nerve! "Be careful Anastasia" he says quietly – too quietly "I'm getting dangerously close to losing my patience and you wouldn't want that" and I can tell that he's barely containing himself.

"And what Christian? Are you going to beat the shit out of me?" I bait him. Judging by the astounded look on his face, I know he considers that a low blow on my part. I should feel bad but I don't. He should've stayed away from that woman. We stare at each other from across the table, each waiting for the other to crack, and he's the first to break the silence.

"What Elena and I discussed does not concern you, Anastasia" I can tell by the hard set of his jaw and his hardened dark grey stare, that he will not be swayed. "Why don't you tell me why you barged in and practically attached _Elena?_"

I had to school my features and count to ten after he stressed _Elena_'s name while looking pointedly at me. My furious blush now occupying most of my face is a dead giveaway though, because I am mad as hell. And if he thinks I'm rolling over then he has another thing coming.

"I can see this is going nowhere, when you feel like explaining yourself to me – your wife, be sure to let me know Mr Grey, _Sir!_" I don't think I can squeeze any more sarcasm into my response if I tried.

He opens his mouth to no doubt chastise me again, but I've had it. "We're done here" and I use his brief pause to my advantage and flee the room locking myself into my bedroom. I need time to think, to process how I intend getting the answers from Christian without resorting to violence. With the way I'm feeling right this minute, it wouldn't take much.

In my bedroom, I remove my heels and decide to change into something more comfortable. Sufficiently comfortable in my tank and shorts I flop onto the bed with my iPad and browse through the library app looking for something to take my mind off of the cluster fuck my life has become.

When next my eyes opened, I was laying in my darkened room with the iPad on my chest. I must have fallen asleep. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I scramble from the bed and into the bathroom. Washing my face and fixing my hair, I change into my jeans I realise that I missed lunch and now I'm famished, so I head down to the kitchen for something to eat.

In the kitchen, Mrs Jones is busy putting the finishing touches on a tray of food. She looks up with a smile as I enter. "Ana dear, I was just about to bring dinner to you. Would you like a glass of wine while I set another place at the table?"

I smile, Mrs Jones is so thoughtful. "It's no trouble Mrs Jones, I'll help myself to some wine" I look around and note that Mrs Jones is only setting one place at the table. She notices my wandering gaze and clarifies.

"Mr Grey has already eaten" She smiles a sad smile and continues in her task.

"Oh. Has he gone out?"

"No dear. He's in his study"

"Thanks"

I ample towards the study, not sure what, if anything I want to say or do when I get there. I just know that at some point a decision has to be made. Christian and I cannot live like this any longer. My sanity and our marriage hangs in the balance and sooner rather than later we have to either work this out of go our separate ways.

Reaching the study door, I hear Christian on the phone. "… That is none of your business Elena; I have told you before that Ana is off limits. Leave her alone" Ah, so I'm the topic of conversation.

He listens to whatever she replies, and growls loudly banging what sounds like his hand against the desk. "I said no dammit" He shouts making me jump.

"Tomorrow, ten am, my office at GEH. I want both of you there; this negotiation has gone on long enough. I want that contract signed tomorrow." Silence as he listens, "good. Goodbye"

I walk backwards, away from the door until I reach the kitchen counter. In the reflection of the glass window, I can see the haunted look marring my face.

_Contract? Negotiations?_

Those words keep playing in my mind over and over as dread fills my being. I know from past conversations with Christian that Elena got subs for Christian. Is that what's going on here? But, ... shit!

"Ana, dinner is ready" Mrs Jones' voice breaks through my fog-filled brain. I nod and mutter a thanks as I walk towards the table. Mechanically, I begin to eat. Not tasting or seeing what's on the fork.

"_Christian will tire of this vanilla crap eventually and if you think he's going to be happy with a mousy gold-digger like you…"_ Elena's words from our impromptu engagement party flashes through my mind and I swallow hard. Could she have been right? Have I been fooling myself in believing that I have somehow cured him? Maybe this is for the best. I can almost see that smirk on that Bitch-Trolls face and she says '_I told you so_'. Urg!

_Snap out of it Steele… err Grey_. I chide myself. _It's time to stop the pity party and put on your big girl panties. _I have to find out for myself and since Christian is so tight lipped, the only other avenue is to catch him red-handed. Right! But, how?

Damn, there's no way I can catch him. He'll be a lot more careful now after the diner incident.

Oh! But wait a second, how about Mrs Grey makes an impromptu visit to her hubby's office tomorrow at say… ten fifteen am… He'll have nowhere to hide. I almost want to rub my hands together and let loose an evil laugh.

One way or the other, I will get the closure on this troubling situation and whether my marriage is worth the fight or if it's time I admit defeat and bow out with at least some of my dignity intact.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts... I appreciate you taking the time to let me know your thoughts._**

**_Coming up in the next chapter, will be the long awaited reveal... Hmmm!_**

**_Till then..._**


End file.
